


Между первым тостом и горячим

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011), X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, ПОВ Брюса, капелька гета, мат, сексизм и прочий -изм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: По заявкеКинк: оральный сексСитуация: чья-нибудь свадьба (не их)
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 10





	Между первым тостом и горячим

Свадьбы нужны, чтоб присунуть самой отчаявшейся из подружек невесты. Дэбби тридцать восемь, у нее вечернее платье с разрезом до трусиков и свежий ботокс. Дэбби достанется лысеющему шаферу, я выберу менее залежавшийся товар.  
Пока мамаша Драммонд толкает речь зевающим молодым, разглядываю ассортимент. Внимания стоит только подружка Уилсона из отдела особо тяжких – Карен. Пошлое блестящее мини, большой рот. Уилсон похож на борова, значит Карен не слишком разборчива, к тому же мы еще не знакомы. Это большой плюс после моего прошлогоднего недоразумения с бывшей женой.  
По большому счету свадьбы всех баб делают сентиментальными. Те, кто пока не замужем, завидуют и чувствуют, что их срок годности стремительно подходит к концу. Те, кто давно тянет лямку, мечтают влезть после родов в свои свадебные тряпки и еще раз оказаться в центре внимания.  
В глубине души даже свеженькая шлюшка, вроде Карен, представляет, как расскажет детям: вашего папу я встретила на свадьбе тети Аманды. Отсосала в туалете между первым тостом и горячим.

Мамаша Драммонд промакивает заплывшие глазки платком. Дочурку пристроили, кто бы мог подумать, что сельдь отхватит себе подающего надежды менеджера среднего звена.  
Жених похож на прилизанного педика. Он щурится, будто забыл дома очки с толстыми стеклами, и поминутно проверяет в телефоне рабочую почту.  
Не удивлюсь, если после трудового дня Аманда, вместо того чтобы расслабиться, раздвинув ноги, сама долбит его страпоном в жопу.

О том, что свадьба перспективное место для съема, знаю не только я. Стоит отвернуться и обсудить с Ленноксом последнюю игру Хартс, у барной стойки ирландский гомик из друзей жениха принимается осаждать Карен. Нас представили друг другу в самом начале банкета, и я запомнил его породистую рожу. Брэндон Салливан, отдел продаж, старый друг ебаря Аманды. Я нарочно сжал его руку покрепче, он уперто стиснул челюсть. Приталенный пиджак, крахмальный воротничок, зрачки, будто вечер начал с кокса – пидор. Можно проверить в сортире раковины и ободки унитазов и припугнуть всю эту зажравшуюся офисную шваль.  
Будто бы невзначай останавливаюсь за спиной Салливана, забираю у бармена бутылку и щедро лью себе скотч. Стою, отвернувшись, и весь превращаюсь в слух. Он не наклоняется к Карен, только чуть понижает голос. Хочу разобрать все, что он льет ей в уши. Оно того стоит. Я пропустил начало разговора, и теперь мой хер моментально привстает от неожиданности, когда Салливан выдает, глядя Карен в глаза, так естественно, будто в обеденный перерыв подрабатывает еблей по телефону:  
– Я бы тебе отлизал.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что офисные крысы способны на такие откровения.  
Карен смотрит на него, хлопая глазами. Не верит своему счастью.  
Напрягаю слух, чтобы не пропустить ни слова. Салливан обещает, что ему понравится. Порет чушь, на которую падки все бабы – хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, милочка.  
– Хочу засунуть в тебя язык, когда будешь кончать.  
Готов поспорить, Карен течет, глядя ему в рот. Представляю его лицо между ее ног. Представляю ее рот на моем члене. Представляю его рот. Мой член оказывается плотно вовлечен в их беседу. Сучонок слишком хорош в этом. У меня стоит так крепко, что потеют ладони. Чертовы хитрые пидоры и их уловки.  
Салливан не такой гомик, как Инглис. Инглис скользкий говномес, я не трогаю его вещи, чтоб не подхватить пидорских мандавошек. Салливан чистенький, ухоженный хер и клеит баб, будто еще не осознал своих пристрастий. Слышу, как хрипло, почти с придыханием он произносит “будешь кончать”. Готов поспорить, он уже пару раз мысленно отодрал новую подружку, готов поспорить, его член упирается в ширинку зауженных брючек со стрелками.  
Как ты запоешь, когда поймешь, что блядь, которую окучиваешь, явилась сюда не одна. Когда к стойке заявятся все 300 фунтов Уилсона, а потом размажут тебя по стенке в вонючем проулке за этим баром.  
Но Уилсона все нет и нет, а Карен готова дать Салливану прямо на этой стойке.  
Куда смотрит Драммонд? Трепать языком на собраниях – всегда пожалуйста, предотвратить адюльтер, сохранить честь и совесть отдела особо тяжких – не тут-то было. Заливается шампанским и проверяет, кто сколько бабла на свадебный подарок спустил. Мне ничего не остается, как самому позаботиться о нравственном облике участка.  
Я поворачиваюсь к сладкой парочке, задевая барный стул, и со стуком опускаю стакан на стойку.  
– Карен, милая, тебя жених обыскался.  
Уилсон никакой ей не жених, но это не важно. На свадьбе каждый хотя бы разок воображает себя окольцованным со своим драгоценным “плюс один”, каким бы жирным обмудком тот ни казался.  
У Карен видок такой, словно я уже застукал ее с задранным подолом. Понимаю: так и есть, Салливан не терял времени даром, успел сунуть руку под юбку. Теряю сноровку и пропускаю самое интересное.  
Она вскакивает как ужаленная и одергивает платье – так-то лучше, дорогуша. Я подмигиваю ей – никто, кроме нас с Салливаном, не узнает, какая ты мокрая под этой тряпкой. Провожаю взглядом ее упругую задницу, пялюсь вслед, пока не понимаю, что Салливан обернулся и смотрит на меня так же, как до этого смотрел на сучку Уилсона. Смотрит так, будто ему все равно, куда совать свой язык.

Я успел забыть, как вырядился по случаю торжества. Чистых брюк не нашлось, я достал из шкафа килт, о котором не вспоминал с собственной свадьбы. Не та юбка, что напялит гомик – одежда, которую с достоинством могут носить только настоящие мужики. Парадокс, но бабам нравятся парни в клетчатых юбках – фантазия начинает работать на полную катушку. Вдруг под подолом, как и полагается, нет белья, и какой прибор там болтается? Их руки так и тянутся пощупать тебя за яйца.  
Судя по гашеному взгляду, который опускается к моим коленям, Салливан тоже не прочь это проверить. В другой раз я бы разукрасил его физиономию, но моим стояком можно забивать гвозди.  
Кладу руку на его плечо и наклоняюсь ближе. Сейчас мне плевать, насколько пидорски это выглядит. Хочу спросить, не желает ли он облизать кое-что посолидней, чем киска Карен. Но он сам сует пальцы, которые только что достал из Уилсоновой девки, в рот и сосет их, глядя мне в глаза. У него наглухо отъехавший от желания трахаться взгляд, и мой член грозит задрать подол.

Я иду в сортир, не оборачиваясь, он направляется за мной. Чувствую его присутствие загривком, чувствую его взгляд на собственной заднице. Собираюсь сказать, чтобы он даже не надеялся мне присунуть, но отвлекаюсь на заедающую в толчке щеколду.  
Облокачиваюсь на дверь и жду, пока он сядет на крышку унитаза. Сортиры здесь чистенькие, даже брючки не запачкает.  
Он не торопится, будто у нас до черта времени, пока в дверь не начнут ломиться пьяные гости. Не приступает сразу к делу, лапает меня за ляжки, задирая подол. Я смотрю на его ухоженные ногти, на укладку, от него пахнет чем-то терпким и дорогим – педик. Ухоженный и щепетильный, как моя бывшая. Трогаю большим пальцем бледную полоску на безымянном. Без кольца кожа в этом месте кажется слишком чувствительной. Посмотри, сука, Кэрол, до чего ты меня довела.  
У меня пропадает желание торопить его, терпеливо жду, когда он сдвинет на сторону пояс с сумкой и поднимет юбку. Под ней его ждет пара приятных сюрпризов. Я вымылся, но пожалел белья – тут только я и мои бритые для самой удачливой бляди яйца.  
Он смотрит на мой член, будто чужой хуй первый раз в жизни покачивается перед его лицом. Сплевывает на ладонь и принимается дрочить. Судя по всему, в этом вопросе опыта у него предостаточно.  
Свободной рукой он комкает подол. Интересно, сколько еще ирлашек втайне подрачивают на шотландскую национальную гордость .  
Я мычу, не сдерживаясь, пусть видит, как я ценю его труд. Затыкаю край клетчатой тряпки за ремень, чтоб не мешала, и смотрю, как головка исчезает в кулаке.  
– Давай уже...  
Хриплю, будто это мне только что в горло заталкивали член. Я слишком завелся от его обещаний Карен.  
Давай, говорю я – возьми его в рот, возьми за щеку, хватит телиться, Брэндон, будь паинькой.  
Я зарываюсь пальцами в его укладку и прижимаюсь членом к гладко выбритой щеке.  
Он наклоняет голову и облизывает мой хер, будто мечтал об этом. Еще и еще.  
Если он думает, что этого будет достаточно, я должен его огорчить.  
Боюсь, что слишком давно не трахался, и этого будет достаточно.  
Он закрывает глаза и накрывает меня ртом. Святые угодники, да неужели.  
Говорю: не останавливайся, Брэндон, давай. Говорю, что хочу трахнуть его рот, хочу выебать его рот как следует, хочу кончить глубоко в его глотке.  
На деле позволяю ему выбрать темп самому и не двигаюсь, бедра сводит от напряжения – не хочу кончить слишком рано. Не хочу пропустить ни одной секунды этого зрелища. Он заводится от моих обещаний. Какой же извращенец. Не выпускает меня изо рта, пока расстегивает свою ширинку. Я наклоняю голову, пытаясь разглядеть его дружка. Мне нихера не видно. Я хочу рассмотреть его член не оттого, что я педик, а из спортивного интереса. Утешаюсь тем, что могу полюбоваться на него после. Когда кончу на его лицо. Говорю ему об этом, пока он сжимает губы и двигает головой вверх-вниз, вот так, еще. Пока мой член упирается в его небо. Смотри на меня, говорю я, несу чушь и не могу остановиться.  
Чертов чертов педик. Я готов разрядиться в любой момент.  
– Хочешь попробовать меня на вкус? – вспоминаю его слова и ухмыляюсь, чтобы не выглядеть слишком жалко, когда кончу, не успев толком начать.  
Он принимает правила моей игры. Выпускает член изо рта, смотрит снизу вверх и повторяет:  
– Хочу засунуть в тебя язык, когда будешь кончать.  
Я спускаю без предупреждения и нихера не вижу еще пару мгновений. В ушах звенит, и я почти упускаю момент, когда Салливан быстро додрачивает себя рукой в моей сперме, второй лапая меня за задницу на грани дозволенного.  
Он кончает, почти засунув в меня пальцы, и я снова хочу трахаться, хотя мой хрен еще не готов к таким подвигам.  
Представляю, как позволяю ему сунуть в себя язык, сомневаюсь, не решит ли он после сунуть в меня кое-что посущественней.  
Салливан прерывает мои размышления, поднимаясь, и сует язык мне в рот. Стоило бы проучить извращенца, но видно свадьбы превращают меня в мешок сентиментального дерьма. Он хочет отвезти меня к себе. Хочет повторить, спрятать голову под клетчатый подол и сосать, пока челюсть не заболит.  
Я смотрю, как мой член поднимается, пачкая его брюки, и отвечаю – валяй.


End file.
